


Meteor Shower - John X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Maybe Sburb was a good thing in its own way.





	Meteor Shower - John X Reader

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" You pointed to the sky.

"METEOR!" John covered his head. "FUCK! (Y/N), I'm sorry for inviting you over and pulling you into this!"

"I'm not, it's cool!" You covered your eyes.

BOOM!

"Oh god..." You slowly uncovered them. "I'm alive?"

"We're alive?" John breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, where the fuck is my neighborhood?!"

"Holy shit!" You fell backwards. "Everything is gone!"

"The fucking game did this." He gasped as you sniffled. "(Y/N)?"

"My family is dead," you sobbed. "Everyone is gone."

"Oh god, it's all my fault. Why did I have to get this game?" John hugged you as you cried into his shoulder. "I killed everyone!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." You lifted your head. "It's not so bad. You, Rose, Dave, and Jade are still here." You chewed on your bottom lip. "Right?"

"God, who knows? I blew up everything." He threw his hands in the air. "Great, just fucking great."

"I'm not mad, you didn't know." You turned towards his computer. "Someone's pestering you."

"They can wait. Come here." John opened his arms and hugged you. "It's going to be okay. Besides, it's kinda cool we're the last ones around. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with."

"Aw, same." You giggled as he booped your nose. "Wanna go inside?"

"Nah, let's stay here for a little longer. It's peaceful for once." He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "So peaceful."


End file.
